


Armsman & Pentheros

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's In-Basket [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, Nepotism, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: It's not nepotism if the applicant is the best qualified.  But nobody is comfortable having the special relationship emphasized.





	Armsman & Pentheros

Dear Lady Alys,

I have recently been confirmed by the Council of Counts as heir to a District, to serve as their Count. Among the first of duties completed in fulfillment of the honor, I have chosen and married a charming young lady to become my Countess and bear (or at least, contribute genetic material for) my own heir and successor. I have also begun staffing our household with Armsmen. I seek, as a Captain of Arms, an experienced commander; familiar with the administration and leadership of military men; acquainted with the local political scene; a keen inside observer of other Great Household Armsmens' Companies; well connected to galactic and domestic financial networks and so alert to unconventional threats and opportunities; and well-positioned to steal, as it were, experienced personnel from ImpSec/ImpMil to fill out the ranks of a Count's score-strong company.

Would it be entirely inappropriate to offer this position to my new father-in-law, who fits the job description perfectly? 

Should he accept, would I address him by the rank of Captain (of Armsmen) or his military retirement rank of Commodore? I think neither he nor I would be comfortable were I to call him "Da."

Curiously,

**Author's Note:**

> It becomes increasingly obvious these excerpts are NOT in chronological order -- or indeed in any kind of order whatever.


End file.
